Aki
by Deza-L
Summary: Em um colégio interno um clube de leitura esconde vários segredos.NaruSasu e Outros. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo

Naruto e Bleach não me pertencem.

Universo alternativo

Prólogo

Aviso: Contem yaoi/lemon, se não gosta não leia.

~ # ~

**Estações**

**Aki¹**

O Outono. Uma estação deprimente. As folhas das árvores tomavam uma cor morta, e os adolescentes de Konoha arrastavam-se para a escola da região, ANBU.

Era o primeiro dia de aulas, também o dia de recrutamento para os clubes extra-curriculares, Várias bancas faziam fila pelo jardim das traseiras da ANBU, com vários alunos visitando-as. Desde clubes de proteção civil a clubes de orientação, havia de tudo. Uma delas, situada ao lado da fonte, a banca do clube de leitura. Os membros eram escolhidos a dedo, um clube de prestígio nesta escola de ricos.

Soul Society era o nome do renomado clube. E como um clube importante, sua seleção de membros era rigorosa. Deza - estudante do segundo ano - era a encarregada de ter a pré-lista dos possíveis membros, logo em seguida a lista era analisada pelo presidente do clube, Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Aqui está Byakuya-sama, a lista dos possíveis membros. Na minha opinião este ano não possuem tantos pessoas a altura do clube.

O rapaz alto pegou a lista e correu rapidamente com os olhos o nome de 10 candidatos. Os ditos estavam alinhados, em frente. Associou cada cara à fotografia apresentada na lista. Mediu cada um com o olhar e começou a "suprema seleção" apontado com o dedo:

-Tu. Não. Fora. Ai meu deus, mas que roupa é essa? Fora! Err... - olhou a lista, captando o nome do moreno à sua frente. - Uchiha... Sasuke. - Mirou-o novamente de alto a baixo. - Ficas. - continuou. - Não. Não. Não. Cheiras a peixe e és azul, o que estás aqui a fazer? - parou num loirinho bem gostoso. Era o único que não usava a farda do colégio. - Vou pensar. Os outros podem ir embora!

Deza preveu que o presidente escolheria o moreno Uchiha - a boa apareceia era de família -, mas o loiro parecia interessante, pensou que o presidente talvez não gostasse dos exóticos. Caminhou até o presidente, pegou a ficha dos dois garotos, e perguntou ao presidente:

-O Uzumaki não lhe agrada presidente?

Byakuya pensou um pouco e voltou atras.

-Só o Uchiha.

Os garotos ouviram a converça, deixando o loiro um pouco desapontado, o clube de leitura poderia melhorar sua imagem. Sasuke pensou que o loiro ao seu lado não combinava muito com o clube, mas poderia ser divertido te-lo no clube, decidiu intervir na conversa do presidente com a moça.

- A-Ano! - o Uchiha chamou.

- Nani?² - o olhar rasgado de Byakuya pousou no moreno.

- Err... O Naruto é bom rapaz... Podia deixá-lo entrar! - incentivou. Não sabia o porquê. Talvez não quisesse ser o único novato num clube de leitura.

- Dá-me uma razão mais realista. - exigiu o Kuchiki, um pouco frio.

- Ahh... - engasgou-se.

- Hmph! Bem me pareceu. Nem sei como ele entrou nesta escola! É para os mais ricos de Konoha, pelo que me parece, esse Naruto nem dinheiro para comprar o uniforme tem. - preparava-se para virar costas.

- Eu pago-lhe o uniforme. - ofereceu, fazendo com que Byakuya se voltasse.

- Hmm... Sendo assim... Ficas responsável por ele: uniforme, alimentação, material escolar... Tudo o que ele gastar virá do teu bolso. Acordo? - este rapaz conseguia ser uma cabra quando era preciso.

- Eu... - pensou uns segundos.

Naruto olhava alternadamente para cada um dos morenos, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hai. - uma resposta firme da parte do adolescente. O seu braço pousou no ombro do loirinho - Eu tomo conta dele.

Vendo aquela cena Deza pensou que realmente estava certa, aquele loiro tornaria as coisas mais divertidas. O loiro ficou sem palavras, o tal Sasuke estava sendo muito gentil, mas não viu malícia em sua atitude.

- Valeu Sasuke - tomou a liberdade de chama-lo pelo primeiro nome - Vamos ser bons amigos - estendeu a mão para o moreno e lhe ofereceu seu melhor sorriso.

- Aposto que vamos... Naru-chan. - apertou a mão do menor e caminhou com este atrás de Byakuya. Seguiam para dentro da escola, dando por encerrado o recrutamento anual.

_Continua..._

~ # ~

¹: Outono

²: O que?

Fala yaoistas de plantão =D

Essa fic é uma parceria com minha amiga Ruru-chan xD O sonto batei forte e saiu a fic na mesma hora (não exatamente na mesma hora). É só um aperitivo, claro, esperem por fortes emoções. Se prestarem atenção eu estou na fic (adivinha quem sou?xD), a Ruru-chan também estará. É uma NaruSasu ( ela aceitou por livre e espontânea pressão =p já te amo amiga), mais terá muitos outros casais, crossover de Naruto e Bleach é uma festa . Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo o/

Obs: Essa fic terá 4 arcos, a primeira é Aki(outono), as seguintes seram Fuyu(inverno), Haru(primavera) e Natsu(verão), juntas elas formam a história "Estações".


	2. Capítulo I  Soul Society VS Hollows

**Capítulo I – Soul Society VS Hollows**

- Chegamos. – Byakuya chegou ao cimo da longa escadaria, no quarto e último andar da ANBU. Guiou Sasuke e Naruto, acompanhado por Deza, até uma enorme porta. Cheio de suspense, o Kuchiki colocou lentamente a mão na maçaneta. Virado para os outros, Byakuya começou a rodar a maçaneta. – Bem-vindos… - tirou de repente a mão da porta, vendo um indivíduo azulado com a cara lavada em lágrimas e uma expressão angustiada.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ME RECUSAR? – gritou, levando as mãos ao cabelo, também azul. Byakuya deu um toque em Deza, que esta já sabia o seu significado.

- Sim, Byakuya-sama! – pegou apressadamente na sua lista com os ex-candidatos ao clube. Seguiu com o dedo as fotografias, até parar numa imagem que se correspondia com o que aparecera. – Hoshigaki Kisame. Recusou a sua entrada na Soul Society… há poucos minutos atrás.

- Hmmm, estou a ver… - o senpai tinha graves problemas de memória. Virou-se para o "azulinho" – Rapaz, acalma-te. Não é por isso que a Terra vai sair da órbita…

- Mas o meu coração partiu! – insitiu, já de joelhos.

Byakuya levou a sua mão ao bolso e tirou de lá algo, que atirou para o Hoshigaki.

- Super Cola 3. – explicou, como se tivesse feito uma grande coisa.

- Estás a gozar, pá… - abanou a cabeça, voltando ao discurso anterior. – Este clube seria a minha vida! Iria me dedicar de corpo e alma à leitura de variadíssimos livros de todos os cantos do mundo!

- Daaahh! O mundo é redondo, não tem cantos. – ridicularizou o Kuchiki.

- Ficaria até mais tarde no clube, a ordenar os milhões de livros que acredito que me aguardam por detrás dessas portas, por ordem alfabética ou até por data! – lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais abundantemente.

- Nada feito. Temos pena.

Deza não conseguiu não deixar escapar um risinho.

- Ai, se ele soubesse… Hihihi… - comentou, para si.

Limpando as lágrimas e o muco nasal à manga da camisa branca do uniforme, Kisame levantou-se.

- Irás arrepender-te… KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! – apontou o dedo ao moreno, com um ar ameaçador e correu pelas escadas abaixo. A um degrau do fim da escadaria, Kisame tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu, espetando com a face azulada no chão. Apoiando-se nos braços, elevou-se, até ficar de joelhos. Os pequenos e afastados olhos negros que miravam o vazio brilharam. Formou-se um biquinho nos lábios deste. Sasuke observava o Hoshigaki atentamente, curioso. – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Kisame gritou, fazendo com que todos daquele piso saltassem de susto. Cascatas de água formavam-se a partir dos olhos do "Peixe".

- Oh, vai-me à loja… - o moreno revirou os olhos, ignorando os berros do Hoshigaki.

- E-Ele está bem? - o Uchiha gaguejou ao perguntar.

- Sim… Já passou… - um homem de cabelos castanho escuro apareceu do nada, agachando-se ao lado de Kisame. – Foi só um susto… certo, Kisame-kun? – notava-se a doçura no olhar do indivíduo.

Piscando os olhos encharcados, o estudante acentiu.

- Grrr! – Byakuya rangeu os dentes. Caminhou acelerado até à escadaria, agarrando no corrimão. – Aizen! Larga-o, ele é nosso!

- Huh? Agora a Soul Society atira membros pelas escadas abaixo? – colocou a sua enorme mão no ombro do Azulinho, com um sorriso falso estampado na cara.

- Eu não o atirei! Ele é que caiu! – defendeu-se, cruzando os braços. Disfarçadamente, murmurou – Mas se não tivesse tropeçado eu bem o empurrava…

Aizen acariciou a face de Kisame, secando as lágrimas sobre as guelras nas suas bochechas. Fechando os punhos, o Kuchiki desceu rapidamente as escadas e puxou o outro moreno pelo comprido casaco branco.

- Que é que queres mesmo, Sousuke? – indagou, olhando-o, ameaçador, de olhos semi-cerrados. Já o maior permanecia indiferente, sorrindo da mesma maneira dócil. Uma máscara que usava constantemente, e que o Kuchiki sabia que não era a verdadeira.

- Tu é que pareces querer alguma coisa de mim. – agarrou o pulso de Byakuya. – Estarás com saudades minhas, Bya-chan?

- Cala-se! – virou a cara e soltou-se, fazendo o seu longo cabelo negro tocar de raspão na bochecha do moreno. Subiu novamente as escadas, pousando os pés com demasiada força nos degraus, de nariz empinado. Já ao lado de Deza, voltou-se para trás com a mão na cintura. – E eu já não estou sozinho. Não preciso de alguém como tu.

A "secretária" morena semi-cerrou os olhos, recordando-se de algo. Naruto começava a fazer o filme na sua cabeça, coçando o queixo: "Ahahm! Já percebi! Kuchiki-senpai era feliz com o seu namorado, até que este tal de Aizen-san aparece e tornam-se amantes. A traição foi descoberta e BOOM BOOM BANG BANG! O Aizen-san matou o namorado do Kuchiki-sama! Agora vivem voltados de costas um para o outro…"

- … Tens uma grande imaginação… Naru-chan… - Sasuke falou. Todos olhavam Naruto com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- M…Masa ka… eu falei em voz alta? – riu-se, disfarçando.

Aizen riu e subiu as escadas, parando mesmo ao lado de Byakuya, a modo de lhe sussurrar:

- Um dia gostaria de conhecer esse teu homem… Deverias promover alguém bom o suficiente no meu lugar.

- Não sejas convencido, Sousuke. Um cão servia perfeitamente para te substituir. – atirou. – Não te consideres assim tão importante.

Kisame ganhou coragem e subiu lentamente as escadas, agarrado ao corrimão. Parou ao lado de Aizen, onde permaneceu.

- Será que não sou? – provocou o moreno, roçando-se ligeiramente em Byakuya.

- Sousuke! – gritou, em tom de aviso.

- Yare, yare! Mas que é esta confusão? – um grisalho aproximou-se. Usava algo que lhe tapava a face… uma máscara.

- Ohayoo, Kakashi-sensei! – Byakuya logo saudou. Quase voou até ao sensei. – Quer vir ver como está o nosso clube? – o Kuchiki sabia perfeitamente a resposta àquela pergunta, por isso a fez, inocentemente, de mãos atrás das costas e um olhar dócil.

- Desculpa, Byakuya-kun, tenho de dar uma aula agora… - falou. Olhou para Aizen e indagou ao moreno que quase o abraçava – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. O Sousuke estava mesmo de saída! – previu.

- Exatamente. – viu-se obrigado a concordar - Vim só fazer uma visita à Soul Society… e recrutei um novo membro para os Hollows. – colocou a mão no ombro de Kisame.

- Novo membro… E-Eu? – o Hoshigaki apontou para si mesmo.

- Sim… convido-te para entrares no clube Hollow, Kisame-kun.

- YATTA! - O "azulinho" até saltou de alegria, mesmo não sabendo de que se tratava o clube.

No meio de tudo, Naruto perguntou a Deza:

- Ano, nee-chan! O que é o Clube Hollow?

- É o clube rival da Soul Society. – explicou. - Basicamente reúne aqueles que têm algo contra os membros do nosso clube, mas também aqueles bad boys que só querem limpar a imagem e dizer que fazem parte de uma irmandade. O Aizen-san é o presidente dos Hollows. – Naruto já nem ouviu o resto. A morena corou, e com um sorriso malicioso olhou para a porta do clube Hollow, no lado oposto à Soul Society – E o vice-presidente… Kenpachi-san.

- Hmm… Um clube de leitura tem rivais? – "Ora esta… Lutam para verem quem tem a melhor qualidade de impressão dos livros?", pensou.

- Ah… Ele ainda não sabe! – Sousuke apercebeu-se. – Hahahah… - virou costas e saiu de cena, com Kisame. Este último ia com os olhos a brilhar de alegria. – Se precisares de algo chama, Bya-chan… Sabes o caminho…

- Hmph! Como se eu alguma vez precisasse de ti!

Hatake Kakashi observou o moreno ir embora.

- Este anda tramando algo… - concluiu.

- Também acho… - tentando mudar de assunto, Byakuya indagou ao sensei. – Viu a sua irmã, Kakashi-sensei?

- Ahm, ela disse que vinha mais cedo para ajudar nas arrumações. – olhou o relógio digital do seu pulso esquerdo. – Deve estar quase aí.

- Obrigado. Boa aula então. – desejou, voltando para Deza e os novos membros.

O Hatake desceu as escadas, indo para a sala onde iria dar aulas a seguir. Apesar de trabalhar na ANBU há um ano, ainda se perdia nos seus imensos corredores.

- Agora, sem interrupções… - voltou a por a mão na maçaneta. – Bem-vindos… - rodou. - … Deza-chan…

- Sim, Byakuya-sama?

- … Quem ficou com as chaves durante as férias?

O silêncio fez-se ouvir…

~ # ~

- … Não vou agradecer! – declarou Byakuya, encostando-se à parede. Aizen levantou-se do chão, onde estava agachado. Conseguira abrir a porta do clube com um gancho e um cartão de crédito.

- Não esperava que o fizesses. – sorriu, da mesma maneira dócil e indiferente que irritava profundamente o Kuchiki.

- Grr… - rangeu. Estava preparado para a luta, se necessário. Antes que tal acontecesse, Deza interveio.

- Sem estresse pessoal, não querem que os nossos novos amigos tenha uma má impressão de vocês, não é? - Mas pensou em como seria interressante uma briguinha entre presidentes. Curvou-se e disse. - Obrigada Aizen-san. - Voltou para os novatos e o presidente e disse, sorridente. - Vamos então?

**~ Continua ~**

Olá pessoas x3

Então mais um capítulo para vocês. Sem review? Quê isso, não tenham preconceito contra OOC, eles são escritos para vocês se divertirem, assim como eu e a Ruru-chan nos divertimos escrevendo... Então nada de timidez, queremos review u.u Bom, para quem lê quero dizer que já começamos a escrever o segundo capítulo, mas não sabemos quando vamos termina-lo x3 As escritoras não estão na internet sempre ao mesmo tempo, a além do mais ela é de Portugal (por isso o português diferente xD), provavelmente demore mais que o outro para sair. Agora é sua vez de escrever o que achou ^^

Até o/


End file.
